WO 03/030209 discloses a high pressure discharge lamp in the case of which a ceramic discharge vessel is held in an outer bulb by means of a frame, the discharge vessel having two ends, and the outer bulb having a base at one end. In this case, the frame is guided around the discharge vessel in a plurality of turns in order to compensate the arc curvature.
However, such a design requires both material outlay and expensive production.